Penstubal National Convention 2017
This is the story about a revolutionary convention that takes place every year from August 21st to August 24th, on Penstubal's birthday. It is a story of treason, violence, greed, lust, love, patriotism and hope. Penstubal, the 1st and current Grand Stubal, is running for his 16th re-election as the Grand Stubal. However, his opponent is Lenstubal. Lenstubal is gaining some ground and is expected to win - but will something harm Lenstubal and lead to his horrible defeat? Or will Penstubal totally bomb and end up the biggest LOSER of the century? Find out! Day 1: Fascist and Jabuts REPORTER: It's August 21st and day 1 of the Penstubal National Convention! Delegates are gathering at the Stubal Palace to begin the official election of a Grand Stubal that takes place tommorow at 8 pm. Tomorrow, we will see an interesting contest between two rival candidates. Penstubal and Lenstubal. Penstubal accuses Lenstubal of collaborating with fascists to secure himself a victory. Is this true or not? We will explore those rumors. Day 1 of the convention and Penstubal is furious he is losing in the polls. He expects a gigantic defeat, and may only win 37 out of 100 delegates, which is terrible. He needs 51 to win. "Those damn fascists!" says Penstubal. "I'm so furious with them and their filthy support for Lenstubal! Those people are cockroaches! Especially that lousy EDFan: he seeks my destruction and the destruction of Stubals yet the Stubory supports him? Blasphemy!" exclaimed Penstubal angrily. Whether Lenstubal is colluding with fascists and Jabuts is not yet known by the people. But... the truth is out there. "Haha, finally! At last! Victory is mine!" laughed Lenstubal with his 4 wives in a harem. "You're so amazing Lenny" said Anastubal, one of the wives. "You're handsome" added Clarastubal. "You see ladies, we're going to rock this shit up thanks to my pal Ed's help. Y'all gonna be rich and great with me." said Lenstubal. "Yay!" shouted all the ladies. He met those ladies just days ago and, being the seductive asshole he is, he immediately brought them to his harem. He believes polygamy is natural and that it is okay to have many, many wives. He did things to them all the time, but tried to be very nice and to have them enjoy him doing those things as well. Unknowingly, they were agents. Yes, they are pro-Penstubal agents and they on purpose, with the intent of destroying Lenstubal's campaign, sacrificed their dignity by coming into Len's harem and allowing themselves to have things done by him. At 3 am that night, the night before the election, the girls reported their findings. Penstubal's secretary immediately woke him up. "Pen, wake up! Now! Pen!" said she. "What is it, Maria?" said Penstubal. "Your girls returned. They have very interesting findings." the secretary then handed Pen the paper. Penstubal then quickly examined the paper, nauseous and tired having just woken up in the middle of the night. He then smiled. "My skeltal... this is ... huge! This is... I ... I have won the election?? I have basically won the election! HAHA!" hysterically laughed Penstubal. He then hugged his secretary, immediately dawned his suit and went to congratulate the girls he hired and give them their prize. The prize was his property. He sacrificed his entire mansion he loved so much for this task. The mansion was, in a way, his love - his passion and his strength. He lost it now and will have to build a new mansion. "This is proof. This is proof that Len colludes with fascists and Jabuts. That son of a whore!" said Pen. "Victory is mine. Victory is mine. Victory is mine!" Day 2: Election Election day was here. Len was still cheerful, not knowing what is about to happen. More and more people are coming towards Len. "People! Today, the Stubory votes and chooses a new Grand Stubal!" said Lenstubal to a massive crowd as he was welcomed with cheers. "We are expected to win in a landslide! At long last we're going to bring change and end the tyrannical regime of Penstubal and his constant fights and squabbles with other people! No more will we tolerate him denigrating our friends and our people with his constant accusations of fascism! Does anybody here actually believe I'm a fascist?" asked Lenstubal and was welcomed with a huge, roaring and thundering "NO!". "You are all my faithful, loyal people. May skeltal give calcium to all of you!" his arousing speech was welcomed with huge applause and standing ovation. However, it was time for Pen to give his speech to his supporters. Of whom there were few. He gave it in the bustling city center, where there were other people but they paid little attention to his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, today, the Stubory decides our fate for generations to come. Today, the Stubory decides between me, a heartwarming patriot who seeks the best for his people, or a devil, a fascist, that is Len." said Penstubal but was welcomed by little applause from his own crowd. "In fact, people have been asking me 'oh where's your proof he's not a fascist'. well here's proof! here," then he unfolded a gigantic piece of paper and with it gained the attention of the crowd. "This what I am reading out has been documented by amazing girls who sacrificed themselves to secure the people their victory and return hope to this glorious land." exclaimed Penstubal. The girls were in the background, wearing hoods to hide their identity in the public. "All this information has been collected from Len's own mansion as well as from Len himself." Len was watching the speech at the moment on television. He was eating potato chips with ketchup and he was extremely excited and laughing hysterically. The exact same moment when Penstubal mentioned girls his hysteric laughter came to an end and a potato chip fell out of his hand. It didn't take him a single second to realize he had been tricked and he had revealed dozens of secrets blindly trusting strangers he only just met. Just like Pen, Len is an extremely gullible person, but even worse. He is also far more sinister and decisive and not afraid of carrying out major threats. Penstubal then revealed all Len's meeting with EDFan, a prominent fascist leader, plus other fascist-affiliated non-fascist enemies like Chill and CK. Len had a total of 29 meetings with Ed over the past 6 months. All the detailed information that Pen revealed was astonishing, and he gained the attention of the entire city center. Once he finished, he was welcomed with a roaring applause, the crowd entirely in disbelief. The delegates heard the news. They immediately started renouncing their support for Len. Len was completely destroyed by this speech and his campaign fell apart. That day, the vote began. Lenstubal was first to enter the huge hall. He was welcomed with a tiny applause. Penstubal entered a few minutes after Lenstubal and was welcomed with a terrifying applause and standing ovation. Lenstubal realized he had lost, and Penstubal realized he had won. The vote, however, was yet to take place. Lenstubal though already planned what he will do after this. He started planning something sinister with his generals. Results of the vote: PEN 71 - 29 LEN. Pen won the vote and was once again elected Grand Stubal. Lenstubal failed to give a concession speech and congratuled his opponent - he and all his delegates stormed the hall and started planning rebellion. The delegate vote alone (52 delegates), not including the sheep and gods, was PEN 29 - 23 LEN The Len delegates are planning to conspire with fascists and the Jabut Army to destroy the Penstubal National Convention before it ends on August 24 and assassinate Penstubal. Day 3: Chaos TBA Category:Stories